The present invention relates to a survival suit and particularly to a survival suit usable by people such as oil rig workers who work on platforms over the water and pilots and crew members of aircraft that fly over water, the suit being of the type commonly known as a "wet suit" in the underwater diving profession.
Pilots and crew members who fly over water have the problem of surviving when they are forced to ditch into the water. Oil rig workers have the problem when they fall off the rig into the water. This can be a severe problem in areas where the water temperature is extremely cold such as in the North Atlantic. Underwater diving suits known as "dry suits" have been tried. These suits are loose fitting suits with thermal underwear worn beneath. A dry suit can take on several gallons of water if it is punctured. The user then loses body heat rapidly to the surrounding water. The dry suit can be punctured during a crash landing in water. It can also be punctured during ejection from an aircraft due to the spray of lead particles that takes place when the ejection mechanism is actuated. Dry suits also have the disadvantage of becoming baggy and difficult to travel in if the survivor is attempting to engage in evasive tactics on land.
"Wet" suits have been more widely used because of the above problems with dry suits. A wet suit fits snugly and accepts a thin layer of water under the suit against the user's body. This thin layer of water does not dissipate the body heat of the user to a dangerous condition. Even if there is a puncture in the suit, the water over the user's body still is in a thin layer and does not pose a serious exposure problem. However, pilots and crew members do not like to wear wet suits because they do not "breathe". They fit snugly and when the user perspires, the perspiration cannot escape. This causes a very uncomfortable clamminess, severe discomfort and heat stress which affect the efficiency and judgment of the wearer.
A solution has been sought which would provide comfort to the wearer during flight and on land and also provide maximum protection against exposure in water.